


Marked

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dean, Possessive Castiel, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: A newly-mated Cas constantly feels the need to scent-mark Dean





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> gabrahel-deactivated20151117 asked:  
> Why yes hello you have gained yourself a new follower and stalker of your blog. And I would love to give you a prompt if you are okay with this! Okay, so how about a Winchester family gathering and Dean and Cas are newly mated so throughout the thing Cas is subtly (but not really) trying to get his scent on Dean (kisses, hugs, rubbing agaisnt) to show his family that Dean is properly taken by a strong alpha and Dean's blushing and embarrassed and saying 'stop' but Cas is like 'no, I must' uwu
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, August 2014

Cas didn’t smell nervous, but Dean could tell his new mate was anxious to impress the Winchester family. Cas kept Dean tucked close to his side as he knocked on the front door, a strong arm wrapped firmly around Dean’s waist. 

The door swung open and John Winchester filled the doorway, with Dean’s brother Sam towering behind him. 

“Dean!” Sam moved past his dad to hug his brother, pulling Dean out of Cas’ arms and into the house. “And this must be your new mate?” Sam turned back to Cas.

“Castiel Novak.” Castiel offered his hand first to Dean’s father, acknowledging the eldest Alpha first before shaking Sam’s hand next. 

“Cas, this is my brother Sam and my father, John.” Dean made the introductions. “Dad, Sam, this is my Alpha, Castiel.” 

John looked Cas over in a fashion that made it clear he wasn’t fully convinced yet. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Cas said with a nod. Then, to Dean’s surprise, Cas pushed past John and into the house, grabbing Dean and pulling him away from his brother. Cas then pulled Dean tightly to his chest, wrapped his arms around him, kissed him and lightly rutted against him. Cas was _scent marking_ Dean, right in front of Dean’s family. 

Dean sputtered a bit and blushed bright red. “Cas, what-”

Cas growled, “You’re mine, Dean, I just need to make that clear.” 

Sam cleared his throat, “It’s clear, all right.”

John grinned. “Well Dean, it looks like you caught yourself a strong Alpha, one who doesn’t put up with other Alpha’s shit. Glad to see it.”

Cas relaxed a bit, but didn’t let go of Dean. “Dean deserves nothing less.”

The rest of the evening went smoothly, Dean was happy to see Cas getting along with all of Dean’s extended family, and everyone was very indulgent of Cas’ possessive behavior. They understood the needs of a newly mated Alpha.

It didn’t stop Dean from blushing every time Cas would tug Dean aside so he could scent mark him. Cas would press kisses to Dean’s face and press his hips to Dean’s, making Cas’ intentions clear. 

Cas wouldn’t let Dean return to the conversation until he was properly covered in his Alpha’s scent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
